Grimm Eater, God Hunter: Azalea Rojo (COMPLETE)
by SanguisAnima
Summary: It happened so fast - one minute a God Eater is on a mission with three veterans, the next was a blur of elements. How will a God Eater survive in a world where there is no Aragami - but there are plenty of Grimm to take their place. Rating may change depending on how the story will go. Projected length: 2-3 chapters.
1. 1: When Things Go Awry

RWBY-x-Gods Eater: Burst Crossover

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.

Gods Eater: Burst is owned by Namco Bandai Games Inc.

* * *

**_::First Person Narrative POV::_**

...

I guess we better start with introductions.

My name's Azalea Rojo. You can just call me Azal, but my NORN registry shows my code name Red X. Don't worry, I'm gonna explain all of that later. Maybe think of it as, uh, a database or record of sorts.

Anyways, I'm part of the Fenrir Far East Branch Anti-Aragami Punitive Forces, better known as Gods Eaters. I was assigned to the Far East Branch on April 01, 2072. I've been with the 4th Squad since then.

I'm one of what most of the people in the Den call "Variable New-Type", meaning I could switch between mêlée and ranged combat styles. I can't begin to stress how much of an advantage this is. Just by being able to strike from afar, and still hold my own when the Aragami come close, I can employ different tactics - I can join the fray at close range, or lay down some suppression fire for the guys engaging the bigger, more annoying Aragami such as a Quadriga or a Borg Camlann. I guess you can compare them to this world's... Uh, I guess Ursa or Death Stickler, I think it was called. Not sure if I have the names down right. You gotta forgive me there, I've been here only for less than a day and getting a crash course on the Araga - er, the Grimm here still kinda confuses the hell outta me.

Anyways, most people in the Far East Branch and the Ghettos know me by my monicker, "Azal the Crimson Aragami Slasher". Can't blame them though - what with my old garb of a red overcoat, red pants, and the mop of red hair on my head. Add to that my God Arc - that's the weapon you see resting there on the far table - my beloved Wild Sword: Laoyang II, paired with an FFED Assault Flame and an Aiding Shield X, it's not difficult to see why I was called thus.

I remember the last mission I was on. Corporal Lindow Amamiya, Alisa Illinichina Amiela, and Soma Schicksal themselves hand-picked me to be their team's commando and scout out the area. Y'know, now that I think about it, the Gods Eaters' four-man team setup works closely like your Huntsmen teams.

The mission seemed simple yet challenging enough, at first glance. We were to eliminate several Vajras in the City of Mercy area. Lemme think... Ah, yeah, think of them as Beowolves but with electric power. I thought to myself, this won't be too hard, what with three of the legendary 1st Squad members on the same team. One of them is a New-Type like me but wielding a long blade and assault rifle, the second is a reliable Old-Type buster blade wielder, and last member is the first God Eater in history to defeat an Ouroboros while solo, and survive for an extended period of time while battling Oracle cell infection. Took me a year just to be barely able to solo an Ouroboros myself.

Oops, sorry, I got sidetracked. Where was I...? Oh yeah, 1st Squad guys picked me for the fourth slot, and I thought it would be easy peasy.

Oh boy, never in my life had I been so damn wrong.

When we got there, dispatching two of the five Vajras was cakewalk. When we turned to the third one, that's when all hell broke loose. Or rather, all hell froze over before breaking loose.

A Caligula was lurking in the nearby area. All the noise kicked up by the fighting nearby woke it up, and it appeared to be grumpy. I dunno what to compare that with here, but all I can tell you is this: it's big, it's fast, it's damn powerful even for veteran Gods Eaters, and it commands power over ice. Oh, and it can fly. Well, not actually fly like a bird, it's more like it can hover in mid-air for a few seconds up to a full minute, just like its volcanic counterpart Hannibal.

All of us decided to split up for a few minutes and wait out the Caligula's rampage. Soma headed for the old cathedral (Area G in my map), Alisa for the now-deserted parking lot (Area L), Lindow went for the other parking lot on the far end of the area (Area N), and I made a beeline for the old convent (Area K) [F0].

That was probably my biggest mistake.

Apparently this was where the Caligula was sleeping, and two of the Vajras had pounced on the vacancy and settled in. I was just about to backtrack when I heard the frozen emperor thud its way towards where I was hiding.

Just as soon as the Caligula screamed its anger at being woken up prematurely, the Vajras also howled their claim of the area.

I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened next. It was pure chaos.

Ice, electricity, dust and debris were flying through the air, and while I would have really loved to join in the fray and kill at least one of them, I knew I didn't stand a chance so long as all three Aragami were in that confined space. It didn't help that I was running low on supplies, too. All that I had on me at the time was a snare trap, a pair of restore pills, and my last stun grenade.

I chanced a glance to my communicator. Alisa and Soma were now engaging the other Vajra, and Lindow was headed in my direction.

Much as I really wanted to stay where I was, I knew that even Lindow's famous near-impossible survival ability would be practically useless against a pair of Vajras and the Caligula. I decided to hightail it out.

I waited until the fireworks died down before sprinting out. To make sure that I had enough time to run and keep Lindow away from the soon-to-be carnage, I paused for a second midway in the path towards the exit and raised my arm up, ready to throw my stun grenade to the ground and run for dear life.

I wasn't able to, however.

The last thing that I remember before passing out was getting shocked twice by the Vajras from behind, then the cold chill of the Caligula's Coquito Spilum.

Then everything faded into black.

When I came to, I was in a forest where the trees had red leaves, like it's always autumn but the temperature's telling you it's summer. Also, I could still smell the burnt scent from the back of my coat. I took it off and inspected it, and found only the back side was damaged, thankfully not to the point of uselessness. It was pretty burnt with a darker scorched hole in the middle showing where the Vajra's lightning hit me, and an ice-crusted ring indicating where the Caligula's Spilum made contact. That made me realize I was _really_ lucky - the burnt hole would've been at the base of my neck, right at the spinal column, and the iced ring would've hit my heart.

I slid my coat back on, picked up my God Arc, and started walking. God, that place really is nice... Wish there was a spot on Earth like that, and I'd take the team along for a quick vacation. I was thinking to myself, this could Heaven or this could be Hell... But then again, since I'm still alive, it couldn't be either.

That's when I heard the growls. Okay, that's not part of my vacation plans.

I slowly turned my head around. I counted seven pairs of red eyes looking at me hungrily. I shouldered by God Arc, saying to myself: _Heh, sorry boys, but we're a bit hungry and my God Arc can certainly use a meal right about n- wait a moment. I don't remember any Aragami having solid red eyes..._

And the first of them charged from behind. I barely avoided it, and the thing's claw nicked my left arm.

It's going to be boring if I tell you the whole fairytale so I'll just get to the nub of the story. I landed in Forever Fall, wandered a bit, encountered seven Beowolves, killed six then met Team RWBY, who killed that last pup. Then they took me here while giving me a crash course on this world and the Grimm, got me into the infirmary, and a short while later here I am on an infirmary cot and talking to the Director - er, Headmaster.

* * *

**_::Third Person POV::_**

Ozpin regarded the bespectacled young woman in front of him. While he couldn't deny that she had guts and skill, it was clearly evident that she still had to undergo lots of training to improve.

The redhead's weapon was also another curious object - she was implying it could somehow eat. A weapon that requires sustenance... It could be dangerous, but at the same time Ozpin could see serrations on her blade, looking very much like teeth. Perhaps that was what she meant; warriors of old times used to say the phrase "blades tasting blood".

"Thank you for taking the time to tell me, young woman." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "It's too early to say whether the injuries you sustained will keep you bedridden for long. I advise that you take the time to rest and let your body mend itself."

The redhead slid into a more comfortable position. "Aye, sir." Just as Ozpin was about to turn towards the door, she called out to him, "Headmaster, sir, pardon my forwardness, but do you mind if I ask just what kind of place I'm in right now?"

Ozpin wheeled with a small grin on his face. "I don't mind. You are inside Beacon Academy, a prestigious school for training Huntsmen and Huntresses. One of the duties of a Huntsman or a Huntress is to keep people safe; just as the title implies, they are tasked to hunt creatures of Grimm. You yourself encountered one type, and you displayed considerable skill to be counted as a Huntress."

She blinked a few times, processing the information. "I... I see. Thank you, Headmaster sir. That's all I have to ask for now."

Ozpin left the room, quietly closing the door. As soon as he was out of it, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long were immediately at his side. "Professor Ozpin! How is she?"

Ozpin smiled at the two. "She is all right, although it looks like she's a bit exhausted. A blade that can eat, huh."

He noticed Yang, the blonde brawler, give a slight shudder while Ruby looked even more excited. "It's true, Professor! I saw her weapon change form! It looked like a Beowolf's snout, actually. She held it like this-" the cloaked girl mimed how the other was posed, then went on, "- and then when she lunged forward, the, uh, thing her weapon was opened further and took a bite out of the Beowolf! It was pretty cool!"

"Please, Ruby, it was not in the least 'cool'. It was more of savage, if you ask me." A white-haired girl walked up from the opposite direction. She was accompanied by a taller, black-haired girl. "Blake and I were also discussing it, and that girl's weapon seems to be alive, in a way."

"I agree with Weiss," the black haired girl said. "I can see the point of having a weapon change forms, but not one that can bite off a Beowolf's head and almost literally eat it up."

This caused Ozpin's brow to rise slightly. "Is that so, miss Belladonna?"

The black haired girl nodded. "Yes, sir. I had my scroll in record mode so I was able to capture part of what happened."

Taking another sip from his mug, Ozpin turned the other way. "Team RWBY, report to my office. At once."

All four girls stood at attention and followed Ozpin to his office.

* * *

Ozpin watched in silence as a figure in red seemingly danced in and out of harm's way; a serrated red sword flashing every now and then, seeming to extend each time it swung, then retract after slicing into Grimm flesh; shortly, all seven Beowolves were temporarily down, writhing as if they were shocked with electricity.

Then it happened.

The red-clad woman took a half-step back, raised her sword. The blade seemed to retract into its base as a black-and-white being materialized from the base of the blade, and it seemed to writhe in the air until it sensed the Beowolf about to get back up on its legs. It grew still, its mouth gaping a bit wider in anticipation of a bite.

Then the woman lunged forward, thrusting her weapon. At the same time the black being opened further, and snapped shut just the unfortunate Grimm chanced to glance up to see a black maw encompassing its head. She remained in that pose for a few seconds, letting her weapon have its fill, and only straightened up when the black being retracted back to wherever it came from.

Ozpin noted how the red-clad woman shrugged as she glanced to the base of her weapon, and he clearly heard her next words as she lowered her stance, left leg forward and her blade held behind her for a sweeping slash.

"Meh, no cores. But at least the bind's released for a full twenty seconds. More than enough time for me."

* * *

F0: Please refer to godeater wikia com(slash)wiki(slash)City_of_Mercy(question mark)file(equal sign)TownofAtonement-Map1 png – YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW THE CAPITALIZATION, otherwise it'll redirect you to a blank page. Alternately, you can look up "city of mercy god eater map" (without the quotes) in Google Images.

EDIT: DANGNABBIT! URL FILTERS! Just replace the spaces in the URL with dots... UGH!

* * *

A/N:

I know the RWBY/GEB crossover idea's been done before... But I couldn't help myself after re-playing my save data. And yes, Azal is the name of my not-so-silent protagonist.

I also used my save data's equipment - FFED Assault Blaze, Laoyang II, Aiding Shield X; Sweeper Rouge top and Sweeper Rouge pants. Props to anyone who can identify the two upgrade kits and the control unit I'm using, given what little references I've written.

Speaking of references, there's more than a few I've placed. Let's see if you can find 'em:

BlazBlue (one reference)  
"Hotel California" by The Eagles (one very easy reference)  
Rurouni Kenshin (two references)  
Bleach (one reference)

* * *

Alright, that's it for moi for now.

Sanguis out.


	2. 2: A Fresh Start?

RWBY-x-Gods Eater: Burst Crossover

Chapter Title: A Fresh Start?

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.

Gods Eater: Burst is owned by Namco Bandai Games Inc.

* * *

Ozpin was silent as the rest of the footage played, the only sound that could be heard coming from him sipping from the mug the gray-haired man always had with him. _She has a quick eye and has enough strength to maintain speed, at the same time staying alert enough to avoid most attacks. This young woman also appears to be adept in using her multi-form weapon. It would be a waste if she would not put that skill to good use._

The corner of his lip curved ever so slightly upwards as Ozpin handed the Scroll back to the black-haired Huntress-in-training. "Thank you for showing me this footage, Miss Belladonna. Team RWBY, you are dismissed. We shall discuss this tomorrow."

As the four Huntresses-in-training left the office, Ozpin leaned back in his chair. He then pulled out his own Scroll and typed out a lengthy message, smiling as he sent it. _This year is quite interesting indeed_.

* * *

The next day, Azal woke to voices speaking outside the room. She sat up as the door opened, and the gray-haired headmaster walked in. "I hope you've rested well, Azal?"

The redhead nodded. "Good. In one week, you'll be undergoing freshman initiation." Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Freshman... Initiation, sir?" Azal blinked a few times. "Does that mean I will be enrolling?"

Ozpin shrugged. "Why not?"

"I could think of several reasons, sir." The redhead ticked off her reasons on her fingers. "First, I don't have money to pay for my stay. Second, I'm not even from here. Third, well... I guess you can tell what I'm trying to say."

Ozpin reached out and closed the outstretched fingers as he countered her, "First, you can work for your stay; second, more than half of my students are from different places. Third, you will have your own room while you are in Beacon."

The redhead softly sighed. "Looks like the odds are against me this time. Alright then sir, I accept."

"Good. I've spoken with the medical team and you will be staying here for the remainder of the week, to make sure that you're in perfectly good shape." Ozpin stood up and started to move towards the door.

The headmaster paused as he opened the door. "I can see the potential in you. I hope you can meet my expectations, Miss Crimson Slasher."

* * *

_**One Week Later...**_

Two pairs of footsteps echoed through the empty halls of Beacon Academy. Not very surprising, considering it was a weekend. Most, if not all, students would be up and outside by now.

"Do you have any idea what you are about to undertake?" Ozpin's voice softly echoed along the halls as he turned left, the sound of footsteps making up most of the rebounding sound.

"None, sir."

"Good. You must be always prepared to face the unknown, as a Huntress." He took a sip from his mug as the brown-eyed headmaster led the red-garbed young woman to the cliffs.

A blonde woman with a purple cape was standing with her back to them. "This is Professor Glynda Goodwitch, my second-in-command and overall administrator for the school," Ozpin introduced the woman as she turned to face them.

"Good morning Professor. Is this the girl Team RWBY found in Forever Fall?" The blonde woman took a step closer, looking closely at the red-haired young woman.

"Yes Glynda, and today I am letting her go through the freshman initiation."

"Initiation?" Surprise registered in Glynda's blue eyes. "B-but Professor, teams have already been set! We can't just let her into one of the set teams-"

"I can always do lone-wolf type missions, sir," Azal replied with a grin. "Gods Eaters frequently take solo missions, especially since we're so short of people. The First Unit Leader himself, Yuu, he used to do a lot ever since he was a rookie like me."

"Really, now?" Glynda's voice clearly showed her doubt.

Azal shrugged one shoulder. "Can't prove it by staying here. What's my objective, Headmaster?"

"Direct to the point. I like that," Ozpin smiled as he took yet another sip. "Head to the abandoned temple, north of the Emerald Forest. There you will find several relics. Take one and get back here. Also, you will encounter opposition along the way. Do _not_ hesitate to destroy them, or you _will_ die. Questions?"

"Yes, sir. Time limitations?"

"None, but you may set one for your own goal. You will be monitored, but our instructors in the forest will not intervene." Ozpin seemed to smirk as he answered the redhead's question. "Also, your personal time goal will not impact your final rating."

"Fair 'nuff," Azal mumbled as she readjusted her hold on her God Arc. "Please set my goal time as 60 minutes."

"Oh ho, quite confident aren't we," Ozpin chuckled. "Most teams couldn't even beat two hours."

"Still, there's always a first time." The God Arc switched to gun form for a second, then switched back to blade mode. "Alright, form change normal. Anything else, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Azal. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Huh? Landing strategy? What do you mean, sir?" Azal glanced down and realization made her eyes widen as she felt something click beneath her feet. "Oh no. Don't tell me I'll be flyiIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!"

Azal's voice faded as she sailed through the air, limbs splayed outward, reminiscent of a certain blonde swordsman.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school cafeteria, the students' laughter resounded as Azal unceremoniously flailed about in mid-air. "Kinda like Jaune here," Pyrrha lightly elbowed the said boy while the footage was being projected on the far wall.

"I did not!" He shot back.

"Suuuure, vomit boy," Yang chuckled. "Ya didn't fly, yeah, but what you did was fall with style."

Laughter erupted again as another footage played directly beside the big screen.

Apparently, someone else noticed the similarity and played Jaune's and Azal's awkward flight side by side, earning another groan from the blonde swordsman.

* * *

Ozpin, the meantime, grinned as the receding form of Azal flew towards the Emerald Forest while Glynda held her head in her palm, shaking it slowly. "Heh, never fails."

A few minutes later, his grin grew wider as Azal made her first kill. "Oho, using the momentum to run her sword through an unsuspecting Ursa. Clever."

* * *

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIIIIIIT!_

Those were the only words running through Azal's mind as she sailed through the air.

For a good minute, Azal let herself fly backwards, feeling the occasional bump as she hit an unsuspecting bird. She called out as she continued onwards, "Sorry, birdies!"

_Alright... Enough flying thoughts,_ the redhead thought to herself with a calmer mind, twisting herself in mid-air to face forward. _I can't afford to waste my ammunition since the gun parts take some time to auto-repair itself... On the other hand, I can't just let myself crash into a tree..._

She looked around, observing her surroundings starting to come up. _Well, there's always the 'hang by a branch' method..._

Azal tried hooking her blade into a tree, but the speed made her simply lop it off. _Oops. So much for that_...

She spied a large bear-like creature in her path. _Sorry teddy, but you'll be my landing cushion_... She shifted slightly and brought her weapon a bit closer, preparing herself for impact.

The bear Grimm, foraging for food, seemed happy to find a broken jar with red sap. It was lapping up the sweet treat when its senses alerted it to something closing in fast.

"Uruu-?!"

That was all the unfortunate Grimm could let out as Azal's sword dug into the Ursa's neck, almost instantly decapitating it. The impact sent the large Grimm sliding backwards, Azal riding on its chest until it stopped.

"Sorry teddy, it was either me or you," Azal whispered as she pulled out her blade.

* * *

"Booyah! One for the road! Looks like the Ursa couldn't _bear_ being made into a surfboard, eh?"

A collective groan sounded. "Confound it, Yang..."

* * *

It took the redhead a few minutes to get her bearings and start walking northwards. "It's too quiet," she quietly said to no one in particular. "Telltale sign of an ambush."

No sooner than she had stopped speaking, five Beowolves sprung out and surrounded the red-garbed God Eater. "Huh, you boys again?" Azal shouldered her God Arc. "Oh, looks like you brought a new playmate," she smirked as soon as she saw the Alpha Beowolf lumber into view.

The wolf Grimm started to howl, one by one. Azal, smirking to herself, screamed a wordless battle cry, silencing the Beowolves into surprise.

Taking advantage of the situation, Azal sprinted forward and lopped off one of the Beowolves' arms, before backpedaling and slashing at another Beowolf's chest.

* * *

"Whoa. Look at that girl fight."

"You sure that's a freshman? She fights like a graduate!"

"I think I'm in love with her now..."

"That's it, I'm asking her out when she gets back!"

Pyrrha chuckled, hearing the other freshmen speak. "What about you, Jaune? Aren't you going to ask the Crimson Slasher out?" She lightly elbowed the blonde swordsman, who was engrossed watching the footage.

Jaune shook his head. "I haven't even talked to her yet! Besides, look at her!" He motioned to the footage playing. "Look at that swordsmanship... She's on an entirely different level than me. I don't think she'll even pay any attention to me."

The redheaded warrioress sympathetically patted Jaune's back. "You have to have more confidence in yourself, Jaune. You won't even know until you try."

"She better not make you sad, Jaune," Nora popped seemingly from out of nowhere, appearing between Jaune and Pyrrha. "Otherwise, I'll break her legs!"

"Nora..." Ren facepalmed across the table. "Enough with that talk about breaking legs."

The teal-eyed warhammer wielder pouted cutely as she plopped down beside the black-haired boy. "Awww... But can I at least teach her my sloth call?"

* * *

Azal hacked away at the second to the last Beowolf, smirking in satisfaction as it crumpled to the ground. "Now it's just you and me, big boy." She shouldered her God Arc again, blowing a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Now be a good dog and DIE QUIETLY!"

The Alpha Beowolf howled its anger as Azal seemingly danced around it, ducking underneath its swipes and retaliating with her own slashes. Right after her fourth swipe, she found herself directly behind the Alpha.

"Perfect. Predator Mode!"

Azal seemed to move to slash, but her God Arc's control unit appeared from out of nowhere and bit off the Grimm's arm. When it retracted, Azal glanced to the base of her weapon. "No cores, again... But the bind's released for several seconds. Enough time for me."

* * *

"There it is again. That black... Whatever it is." Blake raised a hand up to her chin. "Each time it comes out and eats a part of Grimm, she seems to gain power..."

"What exactly is it, anyway?" Weiss was flipping through her Scroll, the screen displaying different black beings but none of them coming close to what was just shown in the footage. "I can't believe that something as unique as that wasn't recorded in the Schnee archives..."

The bow twitched ever so slightly again as Blake smirked. "Pulling out all the stops, huh, Weiss?"

Ruby and Yang each peered over the Schnee heiress' shoulder. "Wow... Didn't think you had something like that, Weiss," the cloaked girl half-whispered to her partner.

* * *

"Anyone else?!"

Azal looked around, waiting for any further Grimm to jump at her. The Alpha Beowolf lay dead at her feet, several parts appearing to have been bitten off. Everything was quiet. "Thought so. Now to make up for lost time."

The redhead dashed off towards the north end of the forest, making the most out of her remaining God Arc Release Mode. _Just dashing won't do... I guess it's fine if I use _this_ move!_

Immediately after dashing, Azal made one overhead chop, then followed up with another dash. Each time she did so, Azal seemed to leave a small blink of light.

* * *

"What... What was that?" Blake blinked several times. "Did... Did she just... Teleport?"

Ruby pulled out her own Scroll, re-playing the short loop. It lasted no more than a second. "No... Her body seems to be able to 'reset' her muscles to let her dash forward again... Sort of like letting her warp back a few seconds in time." Weiss edged the cloaked girl a little, pointing out specific frames when Azal wasn't a blur and details could be seen.

"Just... Who _is_ she anyway? How can she do that?" Ruby whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

In the half minute that the redheaded God Eater was in Release Mode, she was able to cover a significant distance before having to catch her breath. "Just... A little *gasp* more..." Azal gulped air greedily while standing on an elevated spot.

When she turned, a smile grew on Azal's face.

She was in the semicircular 'temple' that Ozpin mentioned. From here she could see sixteen black and sixteen golden pieces.

Azal slid down the incline and took a closer look. "Chess... Pieces?"

* * *

"Yup, she said the exact same thing as Blakey here." Yang jerked her thumb towards the cat Faunus beside her.

* * *

Azal blinked a few more times. _Well, my orders were to head north and retrieve a relic, then come back. I should take one and go back; if these aren't it then I should still have some time to go back here._ Shrugging, Azal picked a gold pawn and pocketed it. "Objective acquired, gold - er, white pawn relic in possession. Returning to HQ."

The trip back was nearly uneventful, except for a Death Stalker making the wrong decision to make Azal into a snack. "Tch... Borg Camlanns, again. I guess I really have to do _this_ after all," Azal muttered as her God Arc changed form to ranged mode, her thumb turning a dial on her God Arc.

Azal made a short hop forward, then rolled to avoid the Death Stalker's stinger; as soon as she got back on her feet, she noticed the scorpion Grimm's pincers closing in, either to squeeze her or to defend itself. "Like hell you will!"

Not wasting any time, Azal jumped up and pulled the trigger. Instead of a bullet flying out, what the gun barrel spewed was a round red orb, which exploded less than half a second after being fired. The gun's recoil made the redhead back up a few feet, safely away from the explosions.

"One… Two… Now!" Azal jumped up again and fired another orb, this time slightly to her right, above the Grimm's other claw. While the scorpion Grimm held its pincers up to block the blasts, the redhead dashed behind it and started whaling away on its tail. In a few minutes, the base of its tail was damaged enough, causing it to turn towards her.

The redhead seemed to be anticipating this. As the Death Stalker raised its pincers, she dove in and whacked the base of its pincers, before executing an upward sweep slash. Her God Arc switched forms in mid-air, and she fired again just before she touched the ground. "Happy new year!"

The third set of explosions seemed to do the scorpion Grimm in. Its pincers finally shattered, and as the last explosions rendered it flailing wildly Azal dashed in and slashed four times before the black maw took a bite of the Death Stalker's face.

* * *

Azal ran back to the cliffs, panting heavily as she hauled herself up the cliff face. Ozpin and Goodwitch were still standing where they were, although this time Ozpin held two mugs. "Congratulations, young woman. You've made it back in forty-two minutes. Impressive."

The redhead thrust her weapon into the ground, taking the proferred mug with two hands. "Thank you sir," she gasped out before taking a slow sip. "Ahh, rich chocolate with small marshmallow bits... How'd you...?"

The gray-haired man smirked. "Trade secret," he replied enigmatically.

"Heeey!"

The three on the cliffs turned to see Team RWBY making their way to where they were. "Azal, you were SO cool! How did you do that blink step thing? Oh, and how would you clean your weapon? What kind of ammo do you use? I wanna know how you make explosive rounds like that!"

"One at a time, sis," Yang patted her younger sister's shoulder. "But I gotta say I'm also curious. How do you make those kinds of bullets? Any special way to making them?"

"All Gods Eaters craft their own bullets. Those were specialty Crush-type ammo, designed specifically to break down defenses. Speaking of which, I'm not sure yet how I'm going to redesign my ammo now..." Azal took another sip from the mug.

"Why's that? If you need Dust, you can simply request from the heiress herself here."

"Stop that, Yang. I am not a charity," Weiss retorted. "Although I may make an exception if you tell me all about your weapon. I admit I am very curious about it."

"Oh. The first thing you should know is that it was matched specifically for me. Apart from me, the only other person who handles my God Arc is Licca, our resident God Arc maintenance specialist. She alone knows how to handle them without getting infected."

"Infected?" Blake stepped closer, a look of worry on her face. "How so?"

Azal took another sip from the mug. "As I said, the God Arc is matched only for me. If you touch a non-matched God Arc, the Oracle Cells inside it will reject you and eat you up from within. The First Unit Leader, Yuu, as well as Lindow, they were able to fight Oracle Cell infection and make it back alive."

Something made Azal uneasy all of a sudden. When she turned, Ruby Rose already held the God Arc in her hands.

"No! You'll be devoured by my God Arc's Oracle Cells!"

* * *

Woops. Cliffhanger.

I was supposed to release this two days ago, sadly I fell ill (I STILL am sick, actually... Hoping I'll be okay enough to go to work later).

Chapter 3 in the works; hang tight kids!

Sanguis out for now.


	3. full circle

RWBY-x-Gods Eater: Burst Crossover

Chapter Title: full circle

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.

Gods Eater: Burst is owned by Namco Bandai Games Inc.

* * *

Azal's eyes were wide with combined surprise, worry, and horror.

Ruby Rose was holding her God Arc.

It was common knowledge among Gods Eaters - nay, it was an unwritten rule - that one **absolutely** must not touch another Gods Eater's God Arc.

* * *

_Somehow, the branch had obtained footage of when Yuu had touched and actually wielded Lindow's God Arc (for the second time, according to the other veteran Gods Eaters) in Aegis Island, immediately after his epic one-on-one with the Corrosive King, Black Hannibal._

_Right before everyone's eyes, as well as millions of viewers throughout the remainder of the world, the moment replayed: Yuu's determined look, his scream of anguish as the Lindow's God Arc's Oracle Cells began invading his left arm, and his most memorable statement in the entire history of the Den. _

_"Don't run away! Don't run away from _**living**_! _**That's an order!**_"_

_The footage is now included in standard Gods Eater rookie learning materials. And it burned itself into Azal's memory. _

_She had spoken a few times to Yuu Kannagi himself, but had yet to accompany the legendary First Unit Leader on a mission. On one of those 'talks', as the veteran New-Type called it, he had the rookie promise him on oath to never touch another's God Arc. _

_"But, why?" The rookie redhead asked back then. _

_The raven-haired, laid-back veteran God Eater smiled, ruffled her hair, before turning into a dark, serious Leader. "I'll tell you why. Your God Arc is matched only for you, and its Oracle Cells mix with your body cells. That way, it 'marks' you as its owner. Now, if another person touches it, your God Arc will reject that person and attempt to devour him. That's your God Arc's way of punishing the other person for taking what's rightfully yours." _

_Yuu continued his lecture, with Azal looking on wide-eyed. "First, he will feel a burning sensation in his palm, where the God Arc's grip touches his hand. Then it will spread very quickly to his forearm, and in a matter of seconds the pain will shoot up to nearly unbearable levels, enough to make a normal person faint. During every second of this, the God Arc's Oracle Cells will try to break down the other person's body cells, causing physical changes. If left untreated, that person dies a slow and painful death due to Oracle Cell infection." _

_Azal was still speechless a few minutes after Yuu's lecture. "Hey, don't mind it so much, kid," he ruffled her hair again. "Gods Eaters have more sense than to just grab a hold of another God Eater's God Arc. Well, except me, of course. Licca and Alisa both keep on reminding me how reckless I am," he finished with a chuckle._

* * *

With a quickness that rivalled Ruby Rose's speed Semblance, Azal somehow managed to safely leave her mug with a surprised Yang and dash in front of the cloaked Huntress-in-training, one hand holding the God Arc away from the younger girl while the other was used to hold Ruby's hand. "Do you feel anything in this hand? Any pain or discomfort whatsoever?"

"Gyaaah!" In surprise, Ruby tried pulling away. She calmed down a bit, noticing it was Azal who held her hand. "Uh, no... But your grip's kinda tight...?"

The redhead immediately loosened her grip. "My apologies..."

Ozpin and Goodwitch approached the God Eater, quizzical expressions on their faces. "Miss Rojo, while I understand that your weapon is heavily customized, I have to say your behavior towards it is... Possessive, to say the least." One of the blonde professor's eyebrows gently rose.

The redhead gently sighed. "How do I even begin to explain this..."

* * *

If Ruby Rose was perplexed at first, she was now relieved that she did not hold onto the God Eater's weapon, after hearing everything.

"I see. So your weapon is, quite literally, yours alone." Ozpin drained his mug and gently set it on the table.

Glynda was still eyeing the weapon with mixed doubt and awe. "However, if what you are saying is true, then we should look for contingency measures for maintenance. We should also have Miss Rose immediately tested for possible - what did you call it again?"

"Oracle Cell Infection," Azal filled in, still looking at Ruby with worry.

Weiss took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Leave it to this dunce to expose herself to unnecessary risk," she said out loud, quite irritatedly.

Azal sighed before speaking. "It was not her fault. She did not-"

Yang's eyes narrowed at Weiss, lilac orbs now with a touch of red behind them. "Just _what_ are you trying to imply, princess?"

"All I am saying is that dolt's insatiable curiosity will be the en-" Weiss was cut off as she felt a surge of heat from the blonde brawler's direction. She wisely kept silent before things took a turn for the worse.

"Stop it, Weiss. Enough, Yang," Blake put a hand to her partner's shoulder, gently shaking her head. Ruby, quick to catch on and wanting to preserve both sister and partner from ripping each other's throats out, took the other side and gently laid her head on the blonde's shoulder.

The red in the blonde's eyes gradually died back down to its normal lilac shade. "Grr. Y'know I can't stay mad at you for long, sis." She shifted slightly to give the scythe wielder a one-armed hug.

Azal merely watched, without reaction, as the events played out. She turned to Ozpin and pointed her thumb towards them. "Are they always like this, sir?"

The headmaster replied with a shrug. "More or less."

* * *

A month later, Azal was summoned to Goodwitch's office. As always, she went not knowing what would happen, but facing it without fear.

This thinking was immediately challenged when she entered the professor's office. The sharp look Goodwitch gave the redhead made her pause, feeling her pulse quicken and her breath catch in her throat.

"I do not have all day, Miss Rojo. Take a seat." The blonde professor's tone brooked no disobedience, and Azal found herself complying without question. _She's just as intimidating as Tsubaki Amamiya... Maybe more_, the redhead thought to herself.

Azal followed the blonde professor's movement quietly, slightly flinching whenever the deep blue eyes would glance her way.

"Miss Rojo." Glynda's voice cut through the silence, surprising the redhead. "What do you know about Aura and Semblance?"

Azal blinked a few times. _What do I know about them?_ "Next to nothing, ma'am. The other students do say that I am a natural huntress, and they have also guessed that my Semblance is Tracking."

A wry smile played on Glynda's lips. "I would guess it is more because of your training, rather than Semblance. However I think it is time to have your Aura unlocked, so we can find out what your Semblance is."

The God Eater blinked again. "Unlocking... My Aura? How do I do that?"

The blonde professor held a hand out. "Give me your hand, Miss Rojo."

Azal hesitatingly lifted her left hand and grasped the blue-eyed woman's open palm, unsure what to do. "Close your eyes and focus," Glynda then commanded her. The blonde professor's facial expression softened a little, following up with a gentler tone. "Please, try to relax. We'll get better results that way."

Still somewhat doubtful of the process (partially due to the feeling of deja vu), Azal closed her eyes and waited. After doing so, the older woman also closed her eyes and started to project her Aura.

The redhead felt something flow through her arm; it felt warm, comforting, yet powerful. A few minutes later, she felt the warmth recede, and something equally powerful yet radiant take its place from within her.

"You... May open your eyes now, Miss Rojo. You certainly... _Are_ full of surprises, as Professor Ozpin said."

Azal slowly opened her eyes, to find a red glow surrounding her. It felt warm, but only enough to be comfortable. "Wh... What is this, Professor Goodwitch?"

The blonde woman was breathing raggedly, looking as if she was exhausted. "That... That is your Aura, Miss Rojo," Glynda replied, sounding as tired as she looked. "You are quite an enigma indeed... To think you would almost drain my Aura before I... Could even begin to unlock yours."

"Ah. I apologize, Professor." The red glow began to fade. "But... Couldn't it be done in stages, if unlocking my Aura was that difficult?"

Glynda shook her head as she leaned back on her swivel chair, turning slightly towards the window. The headmaster's voice answered from the door, making both turn. "Then it would take far longer to unlock your Aura. No, Glynda, remain seated," Ozpin bade the blonde woman who was readying herself to stand. "I did not think it would tax you so much just to coax out our lone-wolf Huntress' Aura."

Glynda gave a wry smile. "Neither did I, professor. Still, you were right about her. I should have expected as much from your second personal recruit this year."

Azal turned to the headmaster. "Permission to speak, sir." After Ozpin nodded, she continued. "Pardon my curiosity sir, but who was your first 'personal recruit', as Professor Goodwitch worded it?"

The brown-eyed headmaster gave a small smile, and pointed his cane to one of the myriad, miniature portraits on the other end of the wall. Azal followed it with her eyes, and her eyebrows drew together while she tried to focus her sight on the portrait. Realization dawned on her after recognizing the hooded cloak, surprise showing in her voice. "Ruby... Rose?"

"Surprised?" Ozpin chuckled. "I was at first, when I saw the footage of her fighting off four armed robbers on her own. After we brought her for questioning, that was when I found that she was trained personally by an associate of mine." He sat on the corner of Glynda's desk, earning him a glare (but since he was facing the other way, Ozpin was oblivious to the daggers being hurled at his back) as he continued. "She admitted to wanting to be a Huntress. Since she had the raw talent and skill, as well as having the desire to enter my school, then we might as well grant her wish, no?"

* * *

**[ Possible End 1 ]**

**[ The Lone Red She-Wolf ]**

.

.

.

Azal, being a late enrollee, was not included in any team; she continued as a lone wolf, certainly an oddity among the Huntsmen teams. Later on, despite frequent requests to join up with other teams, Azal politely declined them all, preferring to work always alone.

In close combat, no one - neither Ruby Rose's near-teleportation speed, Pyrrha Nikos' impressive combat experience, Nora Valkyrie's (unintentional) destructive unpredictability, Weiss' pinpoint fencing, nor Lie Ren's unorthodox (yet fluid and effective, Azal had to admit) style, and certainly not even Yang Xiao Long's vaunted brawling skills - could best the redheaded God Eater. Other students often complained that Azal often merely toyed with them before crushing them in one swift, merciless attack.

Azal was ranked third behind Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos for ranged combat mastery. Surprisingly, Yang Xiao Long - despite her weapon's very limited range - proved to be quite an accurate shot herself, giving Azal a run for her money.

Dust usage and mastery was where Azal floundered the most. Despite being personally tutored by the Schnee heiress herself in exchange for extensive information regarding God Arcs, the redheaded God Eater simply had no clue about the crystalline resource. As a result, each and every time, Azal fared the worst during all Dust lab classes. There were a few times that Azal inadvertently caused explosions of varying intensities in the lab, causing disruption. At one time she made an explosion so bad it forced everyone (including a pissed-off Glynda and an amused Ozpin) to evacuate due to the smoke blocking up the entire Academy's ventilation system.

In spite of all the ups and downs, she was able to execute any and all missions on her own, at times accepting backup requests from other teams. This earned her the nickname "One-Woman Army"; her old monicker, "Crimson Slasher", was somehow found out by some of the more 'inquisitive' students and revived. But she was best known as during her time in Beacon as the "Lone Red She-Wolf".

* * *

Azal sat between Ruby and Jaune, almost four years after she first arrived in Remnant. The two teams were among the best known graduates of Beacon Academy, with Team RWBY receiving the honor of being Ozpin's personal prodigies.

Azal, still maintaining her lone wolf status, soon received the distinction of being the most dangerous solo Huntress. Her first solo extermination mission was a huge success, and her fame took off shortly after that. She did try a few accompaniment or backup requests every now and then, each time almost ending up with either Azal herself or another person biting their heads off due to a misfire from either party.

Azal smiled slightly as the memories played in her mind. _Four years... Who'd have thought that a God Eater would survive without Aragami? Then again, my God Arc regularly gets a meal, one way or another; so long as it's happy and fed, I'll be fine._

She turned her attention to the stage again, where Glynda was now making her way to the mic. Four years have passed and she never looked a day older, except for that one time that the blonde professor unlocked her Aura. She gave the blue-eyed woman a small smile; Glynda seemed to have noticed, and gave a small smile and a slight nod back.

"Hey, did you see _that_?! Professor Goodwitch knows how to smile after all!"

"Whoa, and I thought I'd never see that happen!"

"Who do you think she smiled at? It was somewhere in this area..."

"Meh, probably the blonde guy... John, was it? The bumbling one?"

"Oh, you mean Jaune Arc? Yeah, you're probably right... I heard the guy gives a damn good massage, he gave everyone in his team and Team RWBY a good rubdown, even Professor Goodwitch..."

Azal facepalmed audibly, ignoring the sting on her palm and forehead. _God, that's TMI... Nobody needed to hear that, least of all me..._

Jaune groaned at the same time, facepalming as well. "Oh God... Not today!"

As if in response to the murmuring, Glynda threw a scowl at the murmuring students, easily visible from where she stood, and cleared her throat at the microphone. "After four years," she began while still pointedly looking at the group behind Azal, "you've made it this far. Today will decide whether you will move to other careers, stay to hone your skills further, or begin your new life as full-fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses."

Azal noticed the slight murmurs from the students as the blonde professor moved away, and the headmaster walked up to the mic. "Professor Goodwitch is correct. For years you've studied, honed your skills, built partnerships. Today, Beacon Academy shall place all graduating students under one simple test. You will either fail, and stay another year to improve on your weaknesses; fail or succeed, and move to a different field of endeavor; or you will pass and start a career as a Huntsman or Huntress."

Jaune audibly gulped, while Ruby seemed to be eager to know what the test would be. Glancing to either side, Azal saw the general mood was either that of anticipation or nervousness.

"Your final test from Beacon is simple enough: just like in your initiation four years ago, each of you will head to a relic site, take one, and make it back here in the auditorium." Ozpin took a short sip, taking in the students' varied reactions. "As like before, you will be monitored, but there will be absolutely no intervention this time. With the exception of one individual, this will be a team effort. Each team will need four relics of the same type. And just like how it was four years ago, you will be encountering opposition. Do not hesitate, or you will face death. Questions?"

"Yes sir!" Jaune's hand shot up? "Will we be needing a landing strategy again?"

Ozpin chuckled. "That depends, young man. What route will you take?"

Azal took a quick look around, quickly making a headcount. _If the relics are to be chess pieces again, not all teams can get four pieces each... More than half will be eliminated, unless..._ Her eyes narrowed slightly. _If in case I'm wrong I can still spare some time to get a relic from there, and make it back here._

"If that is all..." Ozpin raised his hand in the air. His next words were marked by the sudden downswing of his raised arm, giving a sign known by all. "You may GO!"

It seemed like a stampede as practically all students made a run for the exits, except for nine individuals left in the auditorium.

"Permission to speak sir!" Azal took three steps closer to the stage, choosing to wait until all noise died down and eventually disappeared. "Is there only one relic site?"

Three gasps sounded at the same time. "Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had the idea," the cat Faunus Blake smiled slightly.

"Just what I would expect from the Lone Red She-Wolf of Beacon," Pyrrha nodded. Azal glanced with a smirk that said, _I could say the same of you._

"Proof that the three red heads think alike!" Ruby put her hands on her waist in a proud pose, making Yang and Jaune chuckle.

Glynda smiled while turning to Ozpin. "Sir?"

"Well done, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Miss Rojo." Ozpin motioned towards the back of the stage. "There are sixteen available pieces behind the stage. You may get one each. Congratulations on being the first to pass in your batch."

Everyone grinned. This was certainly a good omen for their careers as Huntsmen and Huntresses.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[ Possible End 2 ]**

**[ The Enemy Within ]**

.

.

.

Azal woke up with a start. For some reason, she felt odd. Her pulse was racing, and she was sweating heavily. She raised one hand to wipe her face.

That was when she noticed something else that was odd.

Her armlet - rather, the skin immediately around her P53 Armed Implant - was darkening. Had it been dark before...?

Dismissing the thought as unimportant, Azal threw off the covers and slid off of bed. As soon as she put weight on her legs, the redhead immediately felt them give way as if they were mere sticks.

With a startled gasp, Azal's hands flailed about, grabbing onto the bed and gripping the sheets as hard as she can. She still slid down to the floor, although at a slower rate with the sheet slowing her descent.

Slowly, the redhead crawled back to her bed, panting with exertion. _What the hell is happening?_

* * *

Azal couldn't go back to sleep after that little episode. Later, she received a call from the headmaster, summoning her. After putting on her clothes, Azal tested her legs again. They seemed to be fine... Was it all her imagination...?

"Miss Rojo, you seem preoccupied." Ozpin's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing serious sir. Just thinking on some... Matters." Azal sighed.

The gray-haired headmaster seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but decided against it. "Very well. You are to work with Miss Rose, Miss Nikos, and Miss Scarlatina today in Forever Falls. You will be investigating a series of Grimm disappearances in the area. Several teams have reported medium to large sized Grimm vanishing into the ground, for no apparent reason. They have all described it as a black portal of sorts that immediately close up after sucking in the Grimm."

"A... Black portal? In Forever Falls?" Azal's brow furrowed. Wasn't that where she first landed?

"That is what we are unsure of at this point. You and Miss Rose will provide combat support while Miss Scarlatina and Nikos investigate." Ozpin drained his mug and set it on his table. "Questions?"

"I suppose I will find out when I get to the site." Azal clenched her jaw as she felt the bite on her wrist... It's almost like the Aptitude Test all over again. "M-mission priority, sir?"

"High, Miss Rojo. Top priority is information and safe return. Any physical samples obtained would be a very welcome bonus."

Azal stood straight. "Understood sir."

The redhead was almost out of the door when Ozpin called Azal. "Miss Rojo, I'm observing a bit of discomfort. Are you ill?"

"Heh, no sir. It's that time of the month. Y'know..." Azal grinned and shrugged, hoping to play off the increasingly uncomfortable sensation in her arm.

Ozpin smirked at her. "I see. All the more reason to take care out there, Miss Rojo. You don't know what creatures will be attracted by the scent of blood."

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Ruby's voice broke into Azal's thoughts this time.

"Yes... Oh, damn it, I might as well tell you." Azal sighed. "Please don't breathe a word of this to anyone else. No, I haven't been okay for a while now."

"Why, what is it? Anything wrong?" Pyrrha approached, notepad in one hand and pen in other.

Azal shook her head. "Nothing serious. It's just that - hrrk!" The redhead fell to her knees as her right hand felt burning from within.

"Oh God! Miss Azal, your hand!" Velvet Scarlatina's voice was edged with horror.

Everyone glanced down. Azal's right hand, up to her elbow, seemed to be mutated. Its surface was a rough black with tinges and streaks of red. "Grh... Damn... It... It's happening... Aaaah!"

"Azal!" Ruby and Pyrrha were at her side, helping her stay sitting upright. "Was... Was this what you were...?" Ruby's fear and panic could be easily heard in her voice.

The God Eater tried her best to smile through the pain, sweat beading her face and neck. "Yeah... This... Is what happens... If you... Touch another Gods Eater's God Arc... Hnngg!" Azal's face twisted with pain as the black and red mass started to travel up her arm; it was now almost at her shoulder.

Pyrrha gently set Azal against a tree, tucking away a few wayward strands of hair from the Gods Eater's face. "Breathe in and out slowly, Azal, in and out... Now, what do we need to do to cure you?"

Azal shook her head. "There... Isn't any..."

"What do you mean? It can't be possible that there isn't any cure!" Velvet chimed in.

"It's true. Once infection sets in... There's no turning back." Azal grimaced as she leaned backwards, letting her head thump softly on the wood. "My armlet's P53 bias factor... Must have run out... And now my weapon is consuming me..."

"Can't we get more of that factor whatever?" Ruby had her Scroll out and was attempting a call. "I'm not going to let one of my friends die out here, not while I can do something!"

Azal gently smiled. "Yes... There is one thing you... Can do for me." She held her God Arc in a reverse grip, and raised it to her neck. "Normal weapons will not be enough to kill me completely... Because of my mixed Oracle Cells. The only way... To stop the outbreak... And contain it within me... Is by... Assisted suicide."

"No!" Pyrrha, Velvet and Ruby almost yelled at the same time.

Azal closed her eyes. "Please. This will probably be... The last favor... I'll ever ask. If you leave me be... The Oracle Cells will... Take over me... And I'll start spreading it... To other creatures... There's no one... Who can stop Oracle Cell bias here... I don't want... To leave with... Regrets..."

The three Huntresses-in-training were silent for a few minutes.

"All right." The sound of Crescent Rose unfurling disturbed the silence. "I don't want to do this, Azal, but..."

Azal felt at peace, despite the near-blinding pain in her arms. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

A shot rang out in Forever Falls seconds later, making the birds fly off. It masked the sickening sound of sharp blades digging into human flesh.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[ True End ]**

**[ The Red Flower Wilts ]**

.

.

.

Earth, April 18, 2072.

A four-man mission was dispatched by Fenrir to immediately eliminate five Vajras in the City of Mercy. Tasked to this mission were the following Gods Eaters:

Corporal Lindow Amamiya  
Sniper Private Alisa Illichina Amiella  
Assault Corporal Soma von Schicksal  
Assault Private Azalea Rojo

Midway through the mission, the team reported a surprise encounter with the Frozen Emperor, Caligula. Deciding to split up, Rojo had the unfortunate luck to chance upon the Caligula's lair, which had been claimed by two of the Vajras.

* * *

While making her way out, Azal had pulled the pin on a stun grenade, ready to throw it to the ground and run for dear life. Her hand was in the air, the round, cold surface of the explosive grasped firmly in her clammy hand; she was mere moments away from detonating it when the world seemed to suddenly slow down.

Azal felt her legs go wobbly, aware of the jolt of electricity that coursed through her body. Despite the pain, she knew she would survive one of those nasty shocks.

The redhead steeled herself, grit her teeth and extended her arm upward once more, intent on escaping with her life. Again, she felt the shock of hundreds, probably thousands, of volts hitting her squarely at the nape of her neck. This time she was no longer aware of anything else; the shock, being so close to her head and unluckily hitting her bare skin, fried her nerves and shocked her brain into a short comatose state.

The last thing to register in Azal's rapidly dimming senses was the brown earth coming up to meet her, and the salty taste in her mouth as she dimly felt something cold pierce her heart.

_Wait... Where's that stun grenade?_

* * *

"Hang in there!" Lindow was running as fast as his legs could carry him. "Don't die!"

Just as he rounded the corner, he heard the unmistakable boom of a stun grenade and saw the blinding flash of light that always accompanied it. The rookie must have thrown that grenade. On impulse, he yelled, "Now!"

Lindow started to worry after not seeing anyone appear for five seconds. The disorienting flash of light and sound only lasted for five seconds, enough for any Gods Eater - rookie or veteran - to be able to get to hiding, at the very least put some distance between him and the Aragami. Worry mounting up with each passing second, Lindow decided to take a peek, a cold dread starting to work its way within him. "Damn, please don't let it be-!"

What Lindow saw made him stop cold in his tracks.

Azalea Rojo, the sixth New-Type Gods Eater assigned to the Far East Branch, was lying facedown in a pool of blood, the Caligula's spilum still sticking up from the dead woman's back. Her entire body was also smoking, although he wasn't sure if that was an effect of the frozen weapon.

"Oh no... Soma! Alisa! We're retreating! Now!" Without thinking, Lindow grabbed Azal's left arm and yanked her out of view while the Aragami continued to howl, the icy spear dissipating into thin air as it clattered to the ground as the dead redhead was dragged on the ground with her weapon still in her grasp.

"Lindow? What happened?" Alisa's voice sounded through the communicator. The other Vajra's howl of annoyance could be heard clearly in the background.

"No time to explain, kill that thing and get out of there!" Lindow hurriedly turned Azal on her back and ripped off the blood red overcoat, confirming his suspicions. The Caligula's weapon had indeed pierced through the redhead's chest, leaving an ugly hole. Her skin also appeared to suffer burns; likely it was caused by electrocution from the Vajras.

"Lindow, what's - damn." Soma's voice fell as he saw Azal's dead form. "Leader - I mean, Yuu's gonna be pissed."

* * *

Back in the Den, the sad news quickly spread. One of the most promising members of the newly-formed 4th Unit died in the line of duty, trying to keep her team safe from the onslaught of the Caligula and two Vajras.

Another member of the 4th Unit, a blonde girl wearing a black beanie cap and a black sniper outfit, sighed into her hands clasped in front of her face. Her shoulders shuddered ever so slightly.

Beside her sat two veteran Gods Eaters. One was a young man wearing a green jacket and black sports cap, paired with pants that hung midway through his calf: this was 3nd Unit Sub-leader, Shun Ogawa. The other wore a purple scarf with an eye patch on her left eye, white hair worn in a bob cut: none other than 3rd Unit Leader and ranged specialist, Gina Dickinson. "Hey, cheer up, cuz... Your friend's in a better place now." Shun gently patted her back.

"I agree, Karen. She can't help make our red flowers bloom here anymore, but I'm sure she'll make even more pretty red blooms wherever she is," Gina added.

The blonde took another deep, shaky breath before speaking. "Azal..."

Both veterans looked up as the sharp clicking of heels sounded approaching them. "Karen Dickinson-Ogawa, snap out of it! You both knew when you two signed up as Gods Eaters that you are always at the risk of death."

The blonde girl, addressed as Karen, slowly stood and blankly looked at the imposing figure of Tsubaki Amamiya. "I grieve not because of Azal's death, Miss Amamiya. I only grieve that I was not with her when it happened." She politely bowed to the taller woman in front of her. "It may be better that she is gone; the soul known as 'Azalea Rojo' is now no longer alone. Please excuse me while I think on this and clear my mind for my next mission."

Everyone present in the Den was quiet as Karen, known in the branch as the Sniper Samurai, Azal's closest friend, and cousin to both Shun and Gina, make her way to the elevator with her head held high and an even step. Hibari broke the silence as soon as the elevator doors closed. "Uh, Tsubaki... Weren't you too hard on her?"

Tsubaki shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "I'll probably never understand how those two polar opposites became friends. The Crimson Slasher and the Sniper Samurai."

* * *

A/N:

Shoutout to a certain FFN author (who I messaged on his FB page) - reference to his fic should be easy to spot.

Woops. I did warn you guys that there WILL be death in the third chapter... Nope, not sorry, not one bit.

Hey, it's my fic, my rules. Don't like it? Don't read it. I respect your right to read and express your opinion about what you just read, but let's all be civil about it.

I'm actually a bit inspired to write a GE:B fic, but it won't be an FMCxSoma pairing... I'd really like to try that but it's been done to hell and back, so I thought I'd try something out of the ordinary: an FMC who's a cross of Shun and Gina. And who doesn't get to be a leader (nope, we already have Yuu Kannagi in the manga and countless other F/MC's. I'm thinking of borrowing from one of the, uh, better FMCxSoma writers in the GE:B section *cough*Ancient2*cough*).

Anyways, that's enough rambling.

Sanguis out.


End file.
